The famous Vienna Convention and Montreal Convention on protection of the ozone layer and elimination of substances depleting the ozone layer were signed by major countries in the world between 1985 and 1987. Against this background, the Halon fire extinguisher which can damage the ozone layer has been forbidden in developed countries in Europe and America, and is also eliminated in other countries. In 1992, Country Programme to Phase Out Substances that Deplete the Ozone Layer was formulated in China. The fire control industry in China completed a task for eliminating Halon 1211 on Dec. 31, 2005. The production of Halon 1301 has been stopped since Jan. 1, 2006, and the application of Halon was completely stopped at the end of 2010. Therefore, it is one of the research hotspots in every country in recent years to seek for non-toxic harmless Halon extinguisher substitute products and technologies with high fire extinguishing efficiency and without damage to the atmospheric ozone layer. There are three major Halon substitute products which have been researched and produced widely: halogenated hydrocarbon fire-extinguishers, inert gas fire-extinguishers and aerosol fire-extinguishers. The aerosol fire-extinguishers are a kind of non-toxic harmless novel fire-extinguishers which is extremely high in fire extinguishing efficiency and low in price and equipment investment with a zero Ozone Depletion Potential (ODP) and no residues. Against the urgent background of the elimination of Halon, aerosol fire extinguishing technology, which is strongly supported by the government and meets market demands, has become one of the Halon substitute technologies which are very noticeable in the last decade.
An aerosol fire-extinguisher is composed of an oxidant, a reducing agent, a combustion speed controller and an adhesive, and mainly includes an S-type aerosol fire-extinguisher and a K-type aerosol fire-extinguisher, and main fire-extinguishing mechanisms are as follows: 1. heat absorption and temperature reduction; 2. chemical inhibition; 3. smothering; 4. isolation, mainly chemical inhibition. Although the aerosol fire-extinguisher is apparently advantageous in aspects of fire-extinguishing efficiency, storage conditions, engineering cost, maintenance and management, toxicity, secondary damage, environment protection and fire-extinguishing concentration etc., a redox reaction of the aerosol fire-extinguisher will release a great deal of gases and active particles while releasing a great deal of heat to bring disadvantages to the use of the aerosol fire-extinguisher. In order to effectively reduce apparatus and aerosol temperature and avoid a secondary fire, a cooling system needs to be added to a fire-extinguishing apparatus. Pure physical cooling may result in a complicated and heavy apparatus structure, complicated technological processes and high cost. In addition, the cooling system inactivates a great deal of active particles, thus greatly reducing the fire-extinguishing performance. In addition, affected by the cooling performance, the nozzle temperature of existing aerosol fire-extinguishing products is usually too high, which is easy to cause injuries to an operator.